


Obvious and Oblivious

by IMimism (imimism)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, changki, sweet changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/IMimism
Summary: Changki are practically married but call each other bestfriends. Minhyuk had enough.





	Obvious and Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt in writing Changki. Tbh Changki has become one of my favorite ship thanks to the lovely authors who made me succumb to changki. So thank you! English isn't my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes. Thank you and I promise to do better next time!

It was Saturday morning when Kihyun's phone rang incessantly. He groaned as he checked the time. It was still 7AM in the morning and someone was trying to ruin his sleep. He didn't bother checking the caller id and just answered the call.

"What the f-"

"Kihyun-hyung!"

"Jooheon?" He could sense the panic in the younger's voice. "What happened?"

The younger was blabbering something Kihyun could not comprehend so he asked Jooheon to breathe and calm down.

"Can you please talk slowly?"

"Hyung, Changkyun's in pain-"

And without hesitance, Kihyun stood up and immediately changed his clothes and walked to Jooheon and Changkyun's apartment.

  
It turned out Changkyun was having stomachache from starving himself yesterday.

Kihyun gave him a lecture for forgetting his meals and neglecting his health.

Changkyun pouted and tried to embrace Kihyun as a form of apology but the older pushed him away.

"No Changkyun. I'm mad at you".

"Hyung!" The younger whined as he watched his hyung went out of his bedroom. Kihyun met Jooheon's eyes, probably guilty for calling him early in the morning for a not-so-emergency situation.

"Hyung i'm so sorry. I panicked too much I didn't really know what to do.."

Kihyun just sighed and patted his friend's back.

"No, thank you for calling me instead. It could have been something worse thank Heavens it isn't. Make sure I'm on speed dial so you could reach me faster when something like this happens again".

He directly went to the kitchen and took out some ingredients to make real food. To be honest Kihyun was used to cooking in Jooheon and  Changkyun's place. They'd been eating nothing but processed food for a long time he could swear they would be ill anytime soon.

Kihyun was in the middle of preparing porridge when arms snaked around his tummy. He ignored the person clinging to him, acting unaffected. He felt the other's face buried on his back.

"Ki-hyung talk to me, please?"

But Kihyun remained stoic, trying not to be moved by the younger's antics.

"Fine!" Changkyun let go. "Never eating again!"

"What?!" Finally Kihyun paid attention to Changkyun. He crossed his arms and glared at the younger.

Suddenly Changkyun pulled Kihyun into a comfortable hug. "Sorry please don't be mad at me anymore".

Kihyun massaged his temples and sighed. As much as he wanted to punish Changkyun he knew he couldn't stay mad at him forever. He wrapped his arms around the younger and replied. "Fine but you need your supply of nourishment so take a seat, will you?"

Changkyun smiled and nodded. Kihyun invited Jooheon to come and dine with them.   
  
Jooheon couldn't help but observe Changki's dynamics.

"So care to explain to me what happened yesterday?"

Changkyun opened his mouth to gesture Kihyun to feed him again. He chewed before he started talking.

"You know how usually jampacked my classes are on Fridays but yesterday was hell. The only one-hour break I had was spent on make-up class so I had no time to eat".

Kihyun rolled his eyes and started ruffling the younger's hair. "Next time at least bring biscuits or pack some sandwiches inside your bag, okay?"

Changkyun smiled, showing off his cute dimples to his hyung.

 

 

It was Monday, lunch time when Jooheon dropped the question to Minhyuk.

"Hyung, are Kihyun and Changkyun together? Like you know, a couple?"

Minhyuk chuckled, some juice spilling from his lips. "What made you think that?"

"I don't know it's just that... they're so touchy and affectionate? Like I've never seen Changkyun so clingy to anyone except Kihyun-hyung and Kihyun-hyung being soft and patient except to Changkyun?"

Minhyuk hummed and started playing with his straw. "I think you need to ask them that question directly".

"How about you hyung? What do you think of their relationship?"

  
"I don't know except the fact that it's beautiful" he gave Jooheon a wink.

\----

> **Ki-hyung:** don't forget to eat.
> 
> **Changkyun** : i won't boss.
> 
> **Ki-hyung** : great. See you later at dinner.
> 
> **Changkyun** : see you.

  
Changkyun and Jooheon arrived ten minutes earlier to their class. His stomach was obviously growling so he pulled a piece of onigiri from his bag, much to Jooheon's surprise.

"Oh. You brought food today?"

The younger unwrapped the onigiri and took a bite. "I did. I can't let Ki-hyung worry or else I'll be dead meat".

Jooheon had been itching to ask but he couldn't just drop the question without thinking of the consequences. "But you can just pretend you brought and ate one since Kihyun hyung's not even around".

"I know but he trusts me and I don't wanna break that trust".

Jooheom was about to ask another question when Changkyun cut him off. "Sometimes Ki hyung's actions might be too much but it's just that he cares a lot, you know".

Jooheon smiled and tapped his friend's face. He gently wiped the rice stuck on his friend's lips.

"Thanks bro".

"You're welcome" Jooheon smiled.

\----

"Hey Ki"

Jooheon rolled his eyes to the owner of the voice. "That's Kihyun-hyung for you Jackson".

The other guy just laughed and sat beside Kihyun in the cafeteria.

"What do you want, Jackson?"

"Hyung you know I'm nervous right now and I don't want to make you sad but I need to get this out of my chest".

"Will you please get straight to the point Jackson? Or you want me to walk out?"

"Are Jooheon and Changkyun dating?"

It took 3 seconds before Kihyun could react and break into a fit of laughter.

Jackson was confused by the other's reaction. "What's funny?"

Kihyun stood up, a smile still plastered on his face. He gathered his things and neatly stuffed it inside his bag.

"You really need to get a life Jackson. I'll leave first. See you when I see you" and walked away from a dumbfounded Jackson.

  
Kihyun took his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Kyun, for dinner tonight..."

 

\----  
[Time skip]  
"Oh I can't believe we're finally getting the vacation we deserve!"

Minhyuk screamed.

A month before the semester ended, Minhyuk, Jooheon, Changkyun, and Kihyun planned a getaway after exam week was over. Minhyuk brought his car and drove a couple of miles from Seoul to a beach.

  
"You're too loud Minhyuk-hyung. It's embarassing!" Jooheon complained. Changkyun was laughing at his two friends.

Suddenly he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder and Kihyun spoke to him. "If it gets too cold come out of the water right away, okay?"

"Promise hyung".

They went straight to the house they rented to drop off their luggages and ran to the beach right after.

They played beach volley, with Minhyuk and Kihyun as teammates and Jooheon and Changkyun as a duo.

Everything was going smoothly, both pair enjoying the friendly competition when a ball flying out of nowhere hit Changkyun straight in the face.

"OUCH!" Changkyun screamed and Kihyun immediately rushed to aid him.

"Kyun?!"

"Oh I'm fine hyung. Just a little dizzy" he replied, trying to calm his hyung down.

"Ch-Changkyun you're not fine!" Jooheom gasped. "Your nose is bleeding!"

 _Fuck_ , he thought.

He could feel anger radiating from his hyung and Changkyun knew he needed to stop him or else-

"Excuse me but who the fuck carelessly threw the ball and hit my Kyun?"

"Sorry my hand slipped" said a beefy guy who looked far from being sorry.

"Oh, I see. Aren't you too weak for someone who has a bulky body?"

"What did you say you punk-" The stranger was about to hit Kihyun when an arm stopped him. Changkyun glanced at the newcomer who was equally bulky as the stranger except he was more good-looking.

"Pete stop. No physical fights remember?"

Pete, as what the handsome guy called, snickered, threw dagger looks at them and stomped away from them.

"Hey, you okay?" Changkyun jolted from the unfamiliar touch and when he looked up, he saw that same handsome guy. He offered his hand to Changkyun but not before Kihyun snatched his hands and pulled him away.

Back at their room Kihyun was silently tending to Changkyun's injury. Changkyun knew better that his hyung was angry.

"Hyung..." he called the older softly.

"What"

"Talk to me, say something to me". The younger looked at Kihyun with begging eyes.

"Should you just stay here?"

"What? No way!"

Kihyun glared at Changkyun and gave him the eye. "Yes. I can't let you get hurt you know". Too calm to Changkyun's ears but infuriating.

"It's not my fault though? I was just having fun and besides it was an accident! Please Ki-hyung please!"

Kihyun stood up and turned his back to the younger. He was once again ignoring his pleas, much to the younger's disdain.

"So we're doing this again hyung? You're gonna shut me out and pretend you can't hear me?" Although it wasn't his intention, Changkyun couldn't help but raise his voice.

"I just don't want to keep babying you Changkyun so just listen to me". Kihyun sighed, totally disinterested.

"No! There's no need to baby me! I'm fine by my own!"

Changing stomped his way out to the shared bedroom, meeting Jooheon and Minhyuk along the way. The youngest left leaving the duo dumbfounded.

Minhyuk rushed to Kihyun's side. "Hey we heard screaming and immediately ran here. What happened?"

"You know Changkyun being the usual stubborn. Don't mind him he's coming home anyways".

 

But two hours had passed and Changkyun still had not come home. Minhyuk was pacing back and forth, obviously panicking in the outcome of events.

"That stupid. Why did he leave his phone?? How can we contact him???"

"Calm down Minhyu-"

Minhyuk glared at his friend Kihyun and replied back. "What? How about you calm down? You've been nibbling your nails for a while now!"

Kihyun wiped his face quite vigorously, frustrated over what's happening. "Minhyuk it's my fault. I shouldn't have called him a baby and restricted him from going outside. What if something wrong happened to him?"

Jooheon stood up and gave a comfortable hug to Kihyun. "Don't worry he's alright hyung".

A few seconds after, the three heard knocks on the door. Minhyuk ran hurriedly to see the same guy they met in the morning.

"Chang- oh. Hey. What's up?"

Kihyun and Jooheon scrambled to the door too.

"Hey so I'm Hoseok. Well I'm here because..."

Hoseok stepped aside, revealing Changkyun with several bruises on his cheeks.

"Hyungs..."

"Kyun!" Minhyuk screamed so loud it could have pierced Changkyun's ears. Eventually Jooheon joined and engulfed the youngest to a hug. Changkyun looked through his hyungs' shoulders, eyes on Kihyun who looked grim.

"Minhyuk, Jooheon, please bring Changkyun inside. I need to have a proper talk with this guy over here".

Hoseok's breath hitched but no one noticed, thankfully. Changkyun gave his savior last one grateful but apologetic smile and let himself be dragged by his hyung. The younger clasped his hand gently to Kihyun and gave him a gentle squeeze. Finally Kihyun looked at him in the eyes and he knew what he was trying to say .

' _Let's talk later'_.

 

  
"So basically you ran over that Pete guy and hit you, and Hoseok-ssi came to rescue you?"

Changkyun nodded.

The three of them were inside Changkyun and Kihyun's shared room. Kihyun was still outside, talking to Hoseok and it honestly was scaring him. Kihyun might have a small figure but when he got mad, he could probably take someone as bulky as Pete down.

"I should have listened to Ki-hyung. I should have just stayed here".

Minhyuk shook his head and sat beside Changkyun. "No. You're a grown-up and you could do whatever the fuck you want. You can go out, get wasted, hang out, and meet new people. You have the choice not to listen to Kihyun. It's just unfortunate something like this happened so please don't blame yourself".

Changkyun sighed, still not convinced he had done the right thing but at least felt thankful Minhyuk was on his side. The bedroom door suddenly opened, Kihyun appearing.

"Hoseok already took his leave".

Minhyuk stood up and patted Jooheon, signalling Jooheon to leave the two friends alone.

Changkyun's eyes wandered around the room, avoiding Kihyun.

He felt a weight on the bed, forcing him to look up and he saw Kihyun, arms wide open to him.

Changkyun moved so fast, he almost stumble, towards Kihyun and embraced him tight. It felt comforting, and safe to finally be in Kihyun's arms.

"Where does it hurt?" He heard the older whispered.

"My face". Changkyun pulled away to have a proper look at Kihyun and said, "kiss it better, please?"

Kihyun brushed the hair on Changkyun's face and give soft and small pecks on the younger's face - to his brows, to his eyes; bridge of his nose, cheeks, and chin.

"Don't ever leave without me, okay?"

Changkyun smiled, noddee, and buried his face on Kihyun's chest. "Let's sleep and cuddle".

"Of course", Kihyun gladly complied.

 

 

___

"Min-hyung... are you sure it's alright to say those words to Changkyun? I mean we totally understand Kihyun's just protecting him you know".

Minhyuk and Jooheon sat in the balcony while drinking some beer. After they left the room, the two decided to share some drinks and breathe some fresh air.

"Of course. Changkyun owns himself. No one, not his parents and friends nor Kihyun should tell him what to do".

"But it's Changkyun's choice to listen to Kihyun. He only does it to avoid upsetting Kihyun".

Minhyuk hummed and drank beer. "Changkyun does put Kihyun first above anyone, right? Same as Kihyun too. They're like a married couple Jooheon. Both of them know each other too well: when someone's sad, upset, happy. But you know what's frustrating?"

Minhyuk glanced at Jooheon's side.

"They cuddle, they kiss, they hug but they call themselves as best friends when they're obviously, stupidly, fucking in love with each other. Don't tell me otherwise".

"You're right. I've seen it, like how they get lost to their own world when they're together. Sometimes i'm envious but most of the time, I love watching them".

Minhyuk leaned on the wall, opposite Jooheon. "They aren't putting label on their relationship but I think it's about time to do that".

  
\-------  
The next day they ate together at a nearby seafood restaurant when Hoseok, once again appeared with two more buddies. The first one was called Hyunwoo, a handsome guy with a hot body (Jooheon's words) and Hyungwon, the lanky one and the tallest among the three. Kihyun asked them to join them for lunch, which the three gladly accepted.

If only Changkyun and Kihyun weren't lost (again) in their world, they could have seen Hyungwon and Minhyuk's shy glances, or Shownu and Jooheon's giggles.

Changkyun excused himself to go to the bathroom. Kihyun was about to accompany him when Minhyuk volunteered himself to go with the youngest.

"Please come back right away and don't loiter" Kihyun reminded.

After they had gone to the bathroom, Minhyuk nudged at Changkyun as they walked back to their table.

"Hey Kyun, look. Hoseok-ssi and Kihyun look like they're enjoying each other's company".

Changkyun looked at their table's direction and indeed saw Kihyun and Hoseok immersed in a conversation, smiling at each other.

"Oh yes, they are. Ki-hyung's smile is so pretty, right?"

Minhyuk examined the youngest, not expecting the youngest's cool and calm reaction.

"You're not... you know..."

Changkyun raised his brows to the older. "What?"

"Nope! Don't mind me!"

They reached their table and Changkyun went to his seat beside Kihyun.

"Hey, Hoseok-ssi is inviting us to a party tonight. You want to come?" Jooheon announced, eyes wide and full of anticipation and Minhyuk and Changkyun knew better what to do.

"Sure, no problem".

 

The four of then arrived at the venue, immediately getting looks from the other guests.   
Minhyuk was wearing a black tight jeans, with a floral button up, hanging to low on his chest. Jooheon was wearing his gucci polo he didn't bother to button, with a black sleeveless tee inside. Changkyun was wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing off his arms and skinny pants. Kihyun on the other hand was wearing a black shirt and ripped jeans, and styled his hair up, exposing his forehead.

They were met by Hyungwon, Shownu, and Hoseok who offered drinks to each one of them. Minhyuk dragged everyone to the dance floor except Hoseok and Kihyun.

After one shot of soju Hoseok offered another one which Kihyun declined.

"Sorry, I have kids to take care of, I can't get wasted".

Hoseok chuckled at Kihyun's response. "So how do you enjoy parties then?"

"I enjoy by watching everyone get wasted and have their most embarassing clips saved".

As the night went deeper, the rest of the boys came back, obviously tipsy. Hoseok and Kihyun were sitting at the far corner and carefully watched the bodies fall on the couch one by one.

But Changkyun was different. He flopped on Kihyun's lap and latched himself to the older. Kihyun wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and started caressing his back.

"Ki babe, i'm dizzy".

"We'll go home in a while my love" and pecks  Changkyun's lips, much to Jooheon and Minhyuk's surprise.

Hoseok smirked at their display of affection and asked, "So how long have you been dating each other, Kihyun?"

  
Jooheon and Minhyuk observed Kihyun's reaction, checking for any signs of hesitance or nervousness....

  
...but there was none.

  
"Oh we've known each other for eight years but we've been dating for two years already" Kihyun cooly replied.

 

 

 

 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! YOU BASTARDS!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Ooops sorry, we thought we're being obvious".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on Twitter @IM_imism.
> 
> I scream about my bias (Changkyun) and bias wrecker's (Kihyun) beauties.


End file.
